Manufacturers and service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers. Various vehicles such as automobiles are often left stationary in locations that that invite other vehicles or objects to encroach on the stationary vehicle. Such an encroachment may damage and/or immobilize the stationary vehicle.